dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Obni
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Unnamed spouse Unnamed child Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Murichim (leader) Napapa (comrade) Jium (comrade) Lilibeu (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Murisam (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) }} was a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Obuni is a humanoid being with green skin and long, white hair. Personality He is respectful towards his opponents and wants to challenge even stronger fighters. He presumably cares a lot for his family, as he brought a photo of them with him to the tournament. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Obuni was one of the ten warriors to represent Team Universe 10. When the Tournament of Power began, Obuni clashed with Tupper. Later on, he went up against Vegeta and was then sent back when Vegeta punched him in the chest several times. When Kale unleashed a Blaster Meteor in her Uncontrollable Super Saiyan form, Obuni was seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside The Preecho, Monna, and Shantsa. Obuni was later seen alongside Koitsukai, Pancea, Cabba, Botamo, and Ganos as they heard Brianne de Chateau's cry but let Vikal, Rabanra, and Zabuto fly off and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and when Brianne's heart shaped explosions were fired, Obuni smelled the odor from the attack and felt warm and fuzzy inside leaving himself vulnerable to the heart attacks. After witnessing Gohan defeating Botamo, he challenged Gohan to a fight, using his feints to throw him off until Gohan powered up to his Ultimate form. He was able to withstand Obuni's attacks, so he could counterattack. Obuni asked for Gohan's name, and said he was glad to have met him. Gohan was able to defeat Obuni by blasting him out of the ring with a Kamehameha, making him the last of member of Team Universe 10 to be eliminated. Gowasu told Obuni he did a good job, and Obuni just sat there with his eyes closed as Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased him and all of Universe 10. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Obuni was able to match an elite Pride Trooper, Tupper in combat. He was easily knocked away by a barrage of punches from base Vegeta. Obuni is capable of outmatching base Gohan, and fighting on par with Ultimate Gohan. It is noted that Gohan is only a moment faster than Obuni in speed. Gohan was eventually able to find and beat him by allowing himself to get hit - allowing him to counter attack at the cost of taking damage from Obuni's attacks. Obuni might be the strongest warrior in Universe 10 as shown from Gowasu's strong trust in his abilities as the last fighter for Universe 10. Also, because of his ability to control his internal energy and create feints, his opponent has to get hit in order to know where he is, which means the opponent has to be strong enough to take the hit and immediately counterattack to even stand a chance against Obuni in a head to head battle. Techniques and special abilities *'Secret technique of energy' - Obuni's internal ki control is such that he can control it to generate feints of it. Doing so, his opponent cannot sense his Ki. According to Whis, this is a very complex technique. Obuni cannot maintain himself doing this for too long, as it requires much concentration and energy. This technique used in conjunction with Obuni's great speed and power was enough to put Gohan in trouble. Voice actors *Japanese: Atsuki Tani *English: TBA Battles *Obuni vs. Tupper *Obuni and Nigrisshi vs. Vegeta *Obuni vs. Botamo *Obuni vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) Trivia *His name likely comes from the element niobium. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters Category:Fathers